Redeemed
by Ally823
Summary: Remember Jaesin? Well, this story is about him and his journey back to Sam, as well as his never ending struggle with inner demons. This begs two questions: Will Sam accept Zeus's former host? Will he even get the chance to find out? Sequel to Traitor?
1. Prologue

**Title: **_Redeemed_

**Summary:** _Remember Jaesin? Well, this story is about him and his journey back to Sam, as well as his never ending struggle with inner demons. This begs two questions: Will Sam accept him? Will he even get the chance to find out?_

**Rating:** _T_

**Spoilers: **_Not really sure yet. Quite possibly Seasons 7-9, but nothing's set in stone._

**A/N:** _Thank you for coming back, if you've read _Traitor?_ If you're new, I'd suggest reading going to my profile and clicking on _Traitor? _to catch up, since I'm not going to re-explain everything as I write._

_All I can say it that I hope _Redeemed _will get the same response as its predecessor._

* * *

**Prologue**

The floor was stone cold against Jaesin's bare back. The air wasn't much better. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps as he fought to breathe.

"_I suppose,"_ said the cruel, twisted angel, whose voice originated from somewhere above him, _"that another round of torture would not be enough to break you."_

"Not a chance," Jaesin hissed through gritted teeth. He'd begun to think Anise didn't want information from him as much as she wanted the thrill of absolute power. Unfortunately, for him, he hadn't broken, which meant he had some level of power, which led to Anise becoming increasingly creative in torturing methods. She wanted to hear everything from the moment Zeus, or Gindesh as he was known to the Tok'ra, took complete control. Jaesin felt that the information was extremely personal and could think of no reason in the least to share.

But Anise took interest to the next level: obsession. His first refusal had made her angry and she resorted to seduction. When he fought her off, she got pissed. The next time he saw her, she came in with a load of devices. He quickly discovered what the devices were made for. Pain, agony, anguish, suffering, and misery were few among the many words that could be used to describe Anise's collection of "toys." They covered anything from physical pain to mental, emotional, and spiritual pain and everything in between. The torment got worse and worse the longer he held out. The beautiful, vengeful angel, if she could be compared to something so high and lovely, seemed to lose her mind. Zeus had _nothing_ on the woman! She was exponentially more terrible than Jaesin's former symbiote.

"_I have only begun,"_ she whispered, kneeling beside him. He was revolted at the soothing honey in her voice. She stroked his temple. _"Do not fight me Jaesin. It can only get worse from here, the longer you refuse."_

Compulsively, he jerked away from her hand, the movement causing a thousand volts of sheer pain to lance up and down every inch of his body. He cried out.

He could hear the pleasure in her tone as she went on, _"If you tell me what I want to know, then I can end your misery. I would let you go and seek the one you want, _if_ she could bear to see your face again."_

Jaesin let the jibe go through force of will. He couldn't let her know how much it had gotten to him. In all honesty, as desperately as he desired to see Samantha again, to apologize, to tell her it wasn't his fault, to tell her that he really did care for her, he didn't know how eager she would be to see him. If she never wanted to see him again, then who was he to interfere?

"Once you have your damn data, then you'll kill me," he rasped. "You couldn't smuggle me out. If you got caught, you'd have to explain the presence of Zeus's host being in your custody." The last sentence was bitter tasting, but he went on, "It'd be so humiliating for you. Who knows what the High Council would do? Personally, I don't care. 

Anything is better—ARGH!" His last words were cut off by a violent kick to his side. Jaesin could swear he heard—and felt—ribs crack. He coughed reflexively, and spit blood onto the floor, further proving his theory. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically. _Just what I need._

Anything else he might have said, or thought, was cut off by something smashing into his head and almost immediate unconsciousness.

- oOoOoOo -

_So this,_ mused Jaesin upon waking, _is quite possibly what a hangover feels like._ Somehow, he doubted it; he felt worse than shit. His head felt like some mythical giant was beating it with a tree. He didn't even want to think about the abuse his body was feeling. There was no way to tell how long he'd been Anise's captive.

"_Come on,"_ crooned a soft voice. _"Jaesin, wake up. Jaesin. That's it. Come. I have food."_

"No." It was soft, he wondered if she heard it. Just to be sure, he repeated with louder, with more authority. "_No_."

She laughed softly. Opening his eyes, he saw her dark figure approaching against the bright light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that she was holding a tray topped with meager sustenance.

His breath caught as he surveyed the tray. It was metal. What the type was didn't matter. It was strong. It would suite his purpose perfectly. He just needed an opportunity.

With a grunt, he sat up. Scabs cracked and he felt trickles of blood begin to leave trails across various places on his body. His ribs burned where Anise had kicked him. With a hiss, he fought against the cramps in his arms, legs, and abdomen. Finally, he was sitting up and immediately concentrated on conserving his strength.

She gingerly stepped over and knelt beside him, a smirk ever-present on her face, and set the tray on his lap. He grunted again as the tray landed on bruises. This time she leered.

Moving faster than he thought was humanly possible, he yanked the tray off of his lap and hit Anise on the nape of the neck with the edge of the tray. The leer dissolved into shock as she fell into a crumpled heap.

Jaesin bit back a moan as waves of agony flew through his body. The effort of dealing a killing blow had cost him much. He lay, exhausted, waiting for sleep to reclaim him.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Risking Discovery

**Chapter 2**

When Jaesin awoke, he felt bruised, beaten, and abused. He opened his eyes and observed the room that had become his cell since his return from the dead. Reluctantly, he turned, reached up until his fingers met the top of his "bed," and heaved himself up. Muscles bulged and strained and he was forced to bite back a cry of pain. His arms shook with the effort, but he pulled his legs underneath himself and shakily stood. Stale food fell from his lap.

Triumphant, he allowed himself a grin. He suspected it looked more like a grimace. The food on the ground wasn't worth eating, so he limped over to the wall he always saw Anise entering from. There was no doorway, but he knew she used certain crystals to make and unmake the entrance. The question was where Anise kept them.

His gaze swept the room, lastly landing on Anise's body. She would have needed to get out; why not keep the crystals in her pocket? With a dramatic sigh, he went back and kneeled agonizingly down until he could reach the body. Feeling self conscious, he rifled through her clothes, uncovering pocket after pocket. None held any crystals. He glared fiercely and persisted.

When he turned the body over (with valiant effort, of course), his breath caught. Did he hear something rattling around in her clothes somewhere? With new fervor, he burrowed through more folds in clothing until his searching fingers met something cold and hard. Enclosing it in his hand, he pulled it out. On his palm lay a blue, rectangular crystal. He reached into the same pocket and pulled out a smaller, red rectangle.

"If there ever was a god, I'd be thanking him now!" he muttered, grinning again. He could practically taste freedom! He stood up, stooped over like an old man. The trip to the door was much quicker as cramped muscles began to loosen.

If memory served him correctly, blue cleared the tunnels and red built them up. He hesitated, knowing that if he was wrong, the result would encase him, Anise's body, and the bed in an eternal tomb of stone. Not wanting to spend forever entombed with Anise but wanting out all the same, he rammed the blue crystal to the stone, wincing as his arm was excruciatingly jarred up to the shoulder.

The wall in front of him dissolved revealing typical Tok'ra quarters—presumably Anise's. It occurred to him that he was lucky the wall opened into her quarters instead of the middle of a tunnel. He also wondered how long he had been out and if anyone would come looking for Anise. He glanced back into the room. He glanced at the red crystal in his hand. Back at the room. With a shrug, he stepped over to the opening and put the crystal in the doorway. The entrance promptly closed again. Now no one would find Anise. As far as he was concerned, her body could rot there. Real Tok'ra didn't torture former hosts for information that was none of their damn business.

Silently, he padded over to the room's exit, careful not to lean against the wall, and cautiously peered out. The tunnel was deserted. Before fully emerging, he strained his ears for the sound of footsteps. Nothing. Still moving cautiously, he crept down the hall, praying to whatever true deity that might be out there that he was going the right direction.

He squinted, trying to see where the tunnel ended or divided up. If his vision proved true, the end was near and opened up to the left and right. He hoped that tunnel was deserted too.

Nervously, he crept over. He couldn't see or hear anybody, but he didn't know which way to go, either. Figuring he could just turn around if he had to, he stepped out into the corridor. As soon as he did, voices echoed around a bend several yards away. Panicked, Jaesin whirled back into the safety of his tunnel and slammed into the wall biting his tongue so hard in the process that he drew blood. Stifling a yelp, his eyes watered and he tried to concentrate on soothing his stinging back and tongue.

The voices came closer. "—glad that things are working out," one was saying. It was a man—that much Jaesin could tell, unless it was a lady with serious vocal problems. It—the voice—was uncomfortably familiar; Jaesin wondered why that was. Didn't it belong to…to…Selmak's host? He tried to remember if the name was right. But why was it bad if he encountered…Selmak? Wasn't Selmak's new host Jay…Jarrod…Jake…Jacob! That was it. Jacob. Jacob who? Jacob Car…Carter! Crap. Wasn't Samantha's last name Carter? Uh oh. If anything, that meant Jacob was Samantha's daddy. Mystery solved. Now Jaesin was _positive_ he didn't want to encounter Jacob…or Selmak, whatever he was calling himself these days.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard most of the conversation. "The name's Ariana," Jacob went on. Jaesin thought he detected pride in the older man's voice. Why? Who was Ariana? Samantha's sister? Did Samantha even have a sister? Maybe a cousin. _Stop it!_ Jaesin ordered himself. His thoughts were so scattered it wasn't even funny.

They passed his tunnel's opening. Jaesin froze, heart fluttering in his chest like a trapped butterfly. He wondered if Jacob and his friend could hear it flapping around. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the intruder pressed against the wall several feet away.

Said intruder waited until the voices faded before he released his pent up breath. He peeled himself away from the wall, the salty scent of blood reaching his nostrils. The notion to clean up the mess entered his head _Screw it,_ he thought, anxious to move on. _I have _got_ to go!_

This tunnel had several more open quarters that Jaesin had to skulk past. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, making his movements jerky and his senses tremendously heightened. He had to stop numerous times because he thought his steps got too loud. Finally, he got his motions under control only to hear more Tok'ra coming his way. With nowhere else to go, he ducked into the nearest room. He heaved a giant sigh of relief when he found the room unoccupied. At least a dozen Tok'ra passed the entrance.

Jaesin realized that it would be extremely difficult to get to the Chappa'ai even if he'd thought of a decent plan before impulsively gallivanting through the tunnels with no clue as to where he was going. He rubbed his temples, forcing himself to concentrate. First things first. He needed a plan, and a good one at that.

What if he just went to a Tok'ra and pleaded his case? That couldn't work. He snorted. He'd be hauled to the High Council and sentenced to death. He had heard the rumors about Quetesh. Wait, the Tok'ra had _released_ the host. That was something Jaesin would have to keep in mind for later.

_However,_ he mused, mood turning pessimistic,_ my circumstances are different. __Quetesh__ was a Goa'uld. __Gindesh__ was a traitor to the Tok'ra._ Somehow, he didn't think the Council would let that part go. He would make sure not to get caught, that'd be for sure.

As soon as possible, he needed to find an armory. He wouldn't be totally defenseless then. When he found that, he would proceed to the Chappa'ai, no matter how long it took. There definitely had to be guards at the Chappa'ai. The Tok'ra would _not_ leave it unprotected. He hoped there would be a ring platform; it'd give him the element of surprise. If he didn't have weapons…no, he _had_ to be armed.

If he didn't have weapons, he was as good as dead.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

**Chapter 3**

Taking a deep breath, Jaesin crept back to the entrance and peered cautiously in both directions, straining his ears. This time, he would allow any more close calls. The layout of these caves was probably very different from the one he and Gindesh knew, so he had to gamble on where the armory was.

Not hearing or seeing anything, he skulked around the corner and quietly stepped through the tunnel in the same direction he was initially heading.

After so long—Jaesin wasn't quite sure of any time frame anymore—a dull throbbing began in his legs, shoulders, and back. His stomach rumbled and he hugged himself to stifle the sound. He was becoming more aware of his lack of shirt and pathetic excuse for a loincloth. Now that he was away from Anise and had time to think without being tortured, he began to feel violated; only Anise and Freya knew what had been done to him while in their custody. The thought, or the implications of it, was not comforting in the least.

Shoving his pain and discomfort to a far corner in his mind, he dogged on. The tunnel curved sharply to the right and sounds of life reached Jaesin's ears. People—Tok'ra, if anything—were talking happily to each other. He hesitated, not wanting to blindly charge around the corner and risk exposure. He guessed it was sometime in the day, which meant he had to wait for a few more hours if he wanted to explore straight ahead. He could, however, go back the other direction and, with luck, run in to an armory. If he didn't he could come back and wait until night.

Decision made, he turned around and limped back the way he came. First, though, he had to rest; his body just wasn't up to his plans. With an aggravated sigh, he began searching for an unused room. When he found one, he'd lay down behind the stone bed and hope he didn't oversleep; not that it mattered, but the sooner he got out of these damn tunnels, the better.

Fortunately, this tunnel apparently holding many Tok'ras' quarters, an empty room wasn't very difficult to find. It was dark inside, but he knew the layout in his sleep. Soon enough, he reached the table and shuffled around to the far side. With minor difficulty, he crouched down, stretched his legs out, and lay back with a thud. He grunted in pain, but was so exhausted he fell asleep almost immediately.

- xxx -

_For awhile, the world was blackness. Experimentally, Jaesin waved a hand in front of his face, but could see nothing. He took a step forward and didn't trip. Something was off, and it wasn't just the darkness that engulfed him. With a resigned sigh, he shuffled forward. Warily, he held his hand out in front of him, hoping he wouldn't hit anything, when he realized what was wrong._

_He was totally free of injury and wearing what felt like long robes. His sandaled feet made no sound as he moved across the floor._

So…a dream, then,_ he thought._

_Without warning, an intense light blinded him. As sight returned, he found himself on a very green, very _bright_ planet. Deciduous trees were loosely spread around the immediate area with no end to the forest in sight. Sunlight gently filtered through the leaves, landing on the ground and dappling the mossy forest floor. The light shifted with the leaves, which were softly pushed by a warm breeze. They sighed, making Jaesin relax, against his better judgment; all of his other dreams had been haunted by phantoms and shadows best left in the dark recesses of his mind._

"_Jaesin."_

_Startled and speechless, Jaesin whirled around, robes billowing around him. Before him was the heavenliest vision of beauty. The sunlight fell upon golden hair, which accented a stunningly attractive face. Her eyes were alight with joy and laughter, and were as deep and blue as the clearest ocean._

"_Samantha," he whispered, savoring the name as it left his lips. She smiled and he happily returned it. She didn't hate him!_

"_Jaesin," she repeated, her expression turning fearful and angry at the same time. "Something of the host always remains. Where were you?"_

"_I—"_

"_Where were _you_ Jaesin?" The area darkened; a huge, grey cloud covered the sun. "Because you were weak and didn't fight back _I_ was the captive to a damn _parasite_! You stood by while he violated me. While he raped me! What happened Jaesin?" Her voice suddenly became cool, smooth, and silky. She morphed into Anise. Jaesin's heart froze in dread. _"You _will_ tell me what I want to know,"_ she growled advancing upon him. He couldn't move. As she came forward, she began slipping her clothes off. Jaesin watched in horror, transfixed by what was happening. Oh gods, she was going to rape him like he had Samantha!_

"_Samantha," he said, his eyes burning. "I'm sorry!" Anise was now disturbingly close and in the process of removing his robes. "Stop. Stop it! I couldn't do anything. He was so strong. I-I—"_

"_Shh," Anise said soothingly. "You'll be fine." The leer she was giving him said otherwise._

Wake up!_ Jaesin mentally shouted, trying to revive his dead limbs. _This is supposed to be a dream. Oh, gods, why do I have to go through this!_ A sob lodged itself in his throat as he closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. Anise was so close he could smell her._

- xxx -

With a stifled gasp, Jaesin shot up. Cold sweat made his skin feel clammy and he wanted to throw up. Numbly, he felt his wounds stinging, but they were a minor inconvenience to the internal turmoil he was experiencing.

He hoped with all his heart that Samantha had _never_ felt that way. He so desperately desired everything Samantha said to be false. The idea that her statement was true was painful to comprehend. _Dreams can burn in Netu,_ he decided, still unconvinced. Even Anise's mental and emotional torture had been nothing compared to his dreams, and this was among the worst. He refused to bring the others to the forefront of his mind, or he'd be overwhelmed. _Oh, Samantha…._

He prayed to any and all deities that dream-Sam was lying, or that his soul wouldn't be condemned for that particular atrocity Zeus had (possibly) committed. His mind eased minutely, he forced himself to stand. He quickly determined that lying down on a hard floor was probably not one of the most intelligent things he'd ever thought of; his muscles were so stiff it was agonizingly painful.

Breathing heavily, he did finally manage to become vertical. In the process, however, he felt scabs crack and crusted blood fall away. The sensation wasn't pleasant, but his mind was occupied with more important things. The best thing to do about his dream was dwell on it later, when he was away from the Tok'ra tunnels and _safe_.

Outside, the tunnel was dark. Jaesin hoped he had his timing right. If it was close to morning…no, he couldn't think like that. It would only slow him down.

Making sure no one was in the tunnel, he doggedly left his refuge, and his nightmare, behind.

- oOoOoOo -

It was sometime later that numerous pounding footsteps caused Jaesin to duck inside the nearest room. He simply prayed it was empty.

He knew he was getting very close to the main area, and blessedly further from Anise's quarters. Her disappearance was probably discovered and Tok'ra were sent to investigate. _Which isn't good,_ Jaesin realized. If they couldn't find her, they might suspect foul play and do a room to room search for an intruder. He didn't know the likelihood of the Tok'ra doing such a thing, but since his plan involved being prepared, he didn't want to be caught napping.

If that _was_ the case, however, he needed to get out of these tunnels pretty damn soon.

Once the footsteps passed, he moved as quickly and quietly as his body allowed and was rewarded by seeing the sharp curve of the passageway. When he slowed, he moved closer to the wall and edged to the right until he nearly hit openness. Cautiously, he peered around the corner and saw…

Nothing.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The main area was empty. His heart was practically in his throat, so he let it slow a bit before completely rounding the corner. Unfortunately, though, when he entered the main area, he noticed a distinct dilemma: several tunnel entrances and no sign saying "this way to armory" or "freedom over here!"

He needed to choose soon before—

"Hey! What're _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
